pats_the_super_showfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
List of Episodes by Season ''The Super Show ''is a youtube series created by Supermet567 (Patrick Nestor III). The series stars the 3 brothers Patrick, Tyler and Alex, their Father, Mother and some of Patrick's friends. The Show takes place in Centereach, NY where the gang has crazy adventures around town and their own home. So far the show is on its 4th season that aired in November 2013 with the episode Brotherly Lockdown. 'List of The Super Show Season 1 episodes' Season 1: 2010 List of The Super Show Season 2 Episodes Season 2: 2011 'List of The Super Show Season 3 episodes' Season 3: 2012 List of The Super Show Season 4 Episodes Season 4: 2013-present {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Short Summary and Original airdate !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Episodes # |- |rowspan="2"| " Brotherly Lockdown " || November 22, 2013 ||align="center"| 39 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III & Pat Nestor Jr. ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| After Tyler and Alex have another fight, Patrick decides to lock them in Tyler's room for 1 hour whether they bond or not. However, the key to the door to Tyler's room is missing! Will Patrick find the key before Dad gets home?. |- |rowspan="2"| " Super Skits 5 " || March 28, 2014 ||align="center"| 40 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| More and more and more skits in this skit-themed episode. |- |rowspan="2"| " Aging Alex" || August 10, 2014 ||align="center"| 41 ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat and Tyler are tired of Alex being annoying, so for his 12th birthday, they trick him into acting like an adult. |- |rowspan="2"| " Detective Nest and the case of the missing Snowflake. " || Q4, 2014 ||align="center"| 42 ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Snowflake, Tyler's most prized possession, goes missing! So Patrick becomes a detective again to investigate. |- |rowspan="2"| UNKNOWN SCEDULED EPISODES|| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| |- |rowspan="2"| "TechNOlogy" || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick takes away everyone's electronics to see who can survive the longest. |- |rowspan="2"| "Lets Not Play!" || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III & Zachery Marcello ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and Zachery once again plan to play a video game. However, the power goes out. |- |rowspan="2"| " The Game Show " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat, Ty, and Alex compete in a game show full of questions, challenges and trivia!. |- |rowspan="2"| " The Bizarre Show " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick Jr one day sees that Patrick is smart, Tyler is insane, and Alex is nice. |- |rowspan="2"| " Pat Moves Out " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick decides to move out of his home after a fight with the family. But can't find a place to live. |- |rowspan="2"| " Detective Nest and the case of the missing cookies. " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat becomes a detective again when the cookies are gone!. |- |rowspan="2"| "The Nestor Games" || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-Pat Nestor III & Zachery Marcello ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and Zachery and Tyler compete in the first ever Nestor Games! |- |rowspan="2"| "Twitter vs Facebook " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick being a Facebook attict meets someone that starts a rivalry |- |rowspan="2"| " Pat and Ben's Excellent Adventure " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Pat and Ben have a talk show. |- |rowspan="2"| "The Bruce Project II" || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-Patrick Nestor III/ Patrick Nestor JR ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Kyle and Ted return to film Old man Bruce's house..but a strange secret lies inside his house! |- |rowspan="2"| " Untitled episode about Patrick Lenihan " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| A day in the life with Patrick Lenihan. |- |rowspan="2"| " Secrets Revealed " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and the rest of the dream team plan to take down the leader of the Nightmare world! |- |rowspan="2"| " Untitled 4th part of Nightmare saga " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Tyler faces the leader, and has a battle with him/her! |- |rowspan="2"| " Untitled episode about Steven Galieta " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| A day in the life with Steven Galieta. |- |rowspan="2"| " Let's Play 5 " || TBA ||align="center"| TBA ||align="center"| Written by-TBA ||align="center"| |- |colspan="6"| Patrick and Zach play at least one more video game to bore you.